Ninja Camp
by Moonet
Summary: If people don't get it when they read it, It's alot of songs and junk.... Temari,Kankuro, and Gaara always sing songs to make Tenten hinata, And Ino's love life horrible. InoShik GaaHin TenNeji
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto :P but I'm gonna leave all this empty space still XD

.

.

.

As Ino, TenTen, Temari, and Hinata got on the bus to Camp Konoha, Temari said "Hey guys, I'll be right back"  
With that Temari ran off. "I wonder what that was about..." Hinata said in a soft tone. "Ya I mean... WAIT!  
WHEN THE HELL DID YOU STOP STUTTERING!!!!" Ino screamed. "ANYWAYS let's just get a move on and get on the stupid bus already."

As everyone sat down to get comfortable, Neji said "Naruto your so lucky that you get to go on the trip. Your the only gennin that's going..." "Well granny Tsunade said that I should stick with you guys because your all sissy's"  
After that everything was silent. Until.. Gaara, Tamari, and Kankuro stepped the on the bus and started... SINGING!!!!

HI-HI-PUFFY-AMI-UMI (I THINK...)

NANI!

It all started when we first met and strapped on our guitars!

We made music so great and good that soon we were rock stars!

The biggest in Japan!

(sonai kutanai)

With tons of screaming fans

(ama a-geme)

We're out on a tour around the world so come and join the band!

(eins, zwei, drei)

Hi Hi puffy Ami Yumi Show!

Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show!

Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show!

As the siblings finished their song everyone on the bus stared at them. When everyone gets to camp, it's already dinner time. When everyone finishes, they all head off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Moonet: Yays, we start again!**

**Fandidot: Moon, you had so many spelling mistakes in the last chapter it looked like a kindergardener wrote it!**

**Moonet: You talk too much**

**Fandidot: Shut... the... hell.. up... Hey, Shonzo-chan, whatcha doin?**

**Shonzo-chan: Cleaning, and it sucks!**

**Fandidot: Ah, that makes me mad, and do you know what I do when I'm mad?**

**Moonet: You barf O.O**

**Fandidot: Nope! I do nothing xD I'm too lazy!**

**Shonzo-chan: Nice**

**Moonet: I wanna do disclaimer!**

**Fandidot: Moonet does not own Naruto**

**Moonet: Fandidot does not own Naruto**

**Fandidot: ...it's YOUR story**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Next morning at breakfast, TenTen said "That was a hell of a performance Temari." "TenTen is right, that was realy random yesterday.." Hinata said.  
"Ah, relax guys!!! it'll be fine!! And if you think yesterday was bad just wait 'till later :D" Temari said with a wink then ran off to get breakfast with Ino.

As Temari was next to Ino in line Ino bumped into a man with blonde hair with glasses on and a fake mustache. "HEY WATCH WHERE GOING MAN"  
Ino screached threw the cafeteria. " HEY HOW 'BOUT...." He sarted to say but then stopped. HE took off his lame dicised and say "OMFG I LIKE TOTALLY HAVE A TWIN LIKE OMFG ROFL NOOBALICIUS!!!! I CAN'T WAIT TO MASTER SASORI!!! EEEPS!!!" Deidara squeeled.  
After Deidara got calm again Temari took a deep breathe and sang a part of hot & cold....

We use to be, just like twins, so i seemed

the same, energy

now the dead battery

"Wow Temari we need to get you some help" Tenten said from behind. "Oh hey guys!! When did you get here?? And WHY did you come here"  
Temari said." Well we heard you fucking singing again so we came to get you.... and we also heard Deidara's girly squeels and someone mistook it for little three year old screaming about not getting candy or somthing with Orchimaru..." Tenten said. Deidara was no where to be seen after when he heard Tenten calling him a three year old girl. Sasori found him crying under a tree later after breakfast.

Deidara's location...

"Hey Sasori un, Why do people keep calling me a girl un?" "Ummm..." Sasori was trying to say something that would make Deidara sheer up so he could pick on him later... Then out of nowhere, tobi pops up and answered Deidara's question. " Because they jelouse of Dee-dee having more friends that are girls. So Tobi is just saying Tobi think Deidara a good womnizer!!!" Deidara and Sasori stared at Tobi and a random question blurted out of Deidara's mouth. "Where did you learn the word 'womnizer'?" "Tobi learned it from Hidan!!! You bi- I mean witch..." Tobi said. "Before we go any further un,  
where did you learn the B word ?" "Hidan Bitch!!!" Tobi said gleefully. Deidara and Sasori kept staring at tobi constently. "What? Tobi is a good boy!"

Back at Tenten's friend and herself location...

"I can't beleive the akatsuki is here -.-" Tenten said. "Well look on the bright side! Tommorow is the beginner's masquered balls dance!!!!" Hinata said.  
"What are youguys gonna wear?"

"Well im goning to wear a black tank with a frill down the middle, a black skirt with frills at the end." Tenten said. "With a star feathered mask"  
"I'm going to wear Violet dress with frills at the bottom. And at the top is a small desighn knitted sweater. To top it off with a bird violet cequined mask"  
Hinata said. "I'm going to hold a miny fan with three moons on it. A white dress with purple circles at the bottom. and long sleeve, one torn off and one still on. And a Fan mask." Temari said. "Well..." Ino started. " I'm wearing a Red dress with medium sleeves with a pink shaul. Theres cequins on the back.  
My mask is twon leafs on the side and a bird looking face down the middle." And with that, everyone slept for the night.


	3. Hinata's dance

I do not own Naruto…. That is all….

Hinata's Pov:

"Ok I'm going to get some punch guys." Hinata said, wearing a violet dress with frills at the bottom. And at the top with small designed knit sweater. With a bird violet sequined mask. Right now, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino were at the masquerade ball dance. Temari was there as well, probably getting ready to pop out at a random time to embarrass the hell out of them…

*At the punch table*

How the hell did my mask get over my eyes? Hinata asked herself. Oh yeah, I'm going to make a flash back so I can get more words/time down.

Flash Back

*Hinata walking over to the punch table*

'Oh there's Naruto' I thought. 'I don't want him to see me' with that, I pulled my mask down!

End of Flash Back

Oh, so that's how I got my mask down, you know I think I would have described my flashback better than that… oh well, I better keep it down since my flashback said Naruto was over here. If he's still here, I should ask him to dance…. I thought. "Ummmm, would you dance with me?" I asked. "Sure" Naruto said down on the other half of the table, saying sure to a yu-gi-oh card duel, not paying attention to Hinata. Hinata was facing Gaara at the time, so of course Gaara danced with Hinata.

Love story by: Tailor Swift. Temari singing XD

We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes, and the flashback starts

I'm standing there

On a balcony in summer air~

See the lights~ see the party the ball gowns see you make your way through the crowd

And say hello,

Little did I know~

That you were Romeo you were throwin' pebbles

My daddy said stay away from Juliet

I was cryin' on the stair case beggin' you please don't go~

And I said Romeo take me somewhere we could be alone

I'll be waitin' all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes~

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We came quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes escape this town for a little while~

'cause you were Romeo

I was scarlet letter

My daddy said stay away from Juliet

But you were everything to me

I was begging you please don't go~

And I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's love story baby just say yes~

Romeo save me they're tryin' to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult

But it's real~

Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story baby just say yes~

I got tired of waiting

Wonderin' if you were ever comin' around

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town I said

Romeo save me

I've been feelin' so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in thy head

I don't know what to think

He kneels to the ground and pulls out a ring and says

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know I talk to your dad

Go pick out a white dress

It's a love story baby just say yes~

When Temari was singing everyone in the room just completely ignored her. "Um, I justed w-w-w-wanted t-t-t-to say," I started, 'DAMN I STARTED STUTTERING AGAIN!!!! DAMN THIS BULL SHIT!!!!' I thought. 'Well I wish I would just tell him how I fell…' Hinata thought. "Come on out with it! I know what your gonna do but I want to just see if I'm right!!!" Naruto said to his random apponent on yu-gi-oh duel. 'Well if Naruto wants to hear it, and know how I feel I should just tell him!!' Hinata stated. (In her mind) "Well I just wanted to say I love you…." Hinata said, to Naruto, A.k.a Gaara, not saying a word the whole time, too shy thinking that Hinata asked him to dance. "But," Gaara started, too nervous to think of something sweet instead he said "BUT I'M THE KAZEKAGE NO WAY I WOULD LOVE YOU I THOUGHT THIS WAS FOR FUN!!!" Gaara said randomly. *Hinata's thought's* DAMN I ASKED THE FUCKING WRONG GUY!!! NARUTO YOUR SUCH A BITCH!!!! DAMN IT!!!

Hinata put her mask up to see Gaara out of sight, 'well that must have Gaara embarrassed.' Hinata thought.


	4. Tenten's dance

**Moonet: wootz!!! Next chapter!!!**

**Fandidot: Sthu**

**Shouzo-chan: Whats that mean?**

**Fandidot:shut the hell up o.o**

**Shouzo-chan: Oh ok....**

**Moonet: OK I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IF I DID I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO NEXT!!!!!!**

Tenten's Pov:

Tenten was wearing a black tank with a frill down the middle, a black skirt with frills at the end. And also her star feathered mask. Unlike Hinata, Tenten didn't have a crush on anyone since the last time she dated a boy. He dumped her harshly. She was leaning against the wall with Temari beside her. It was quite. Temari was about to sing when Tenten said. "Start singing, and I'll kill you!" It was starting to get quite again. "Ok fine, go ahead and sing...."

When It Was Me by : Paula Deana

Ooh, no  
Yeah, yeah

She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"  
Long brown hair all down her back  
Cadillac truck  
So the hell what  
What's so special about that  
She used to model, she's done some acting  
So she weighs a buck 'o 5  
And I guess that she's alright if perfection is what you like

Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way

Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

And now you don't feel the same  
I remember you would shiver every time I said your name  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
Now you don't care I'm alive  
How did we let the fire die

Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way

What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

That made you smile (me)  
That made you laugh (me)  
Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me  
That was your world (me)  
Your perfect girl  
Nothing about me has changed  
That's why I'm here wondering

What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

When it was me  
When it was me  
When it was me

Tenten noticed when Temari finished the song, that a kid with pale eye like Hinata but longer brown hair. He got up and started to walk toward to Tenten. "Yo" "Hello..."Tenten said back. "Wanna dance?" "Sure...." With that Temari started to sing again...

Romeo and Juliet by: Toybox

Its a lot like,  
Romeo and Juliet  
It feels like,  
Somethings happening to me. (x2)

Romeo and Juliet

In the summer time,  
I met a guy  
He was so fine  
He blew my mind

My friends are telling me  
"Girl he's a loser"  
But they can't see

(Chorus) (x2)

Romeo and Juliet (x3)

Hello

From the first time  
I saw his eyes  
There was sunshine  
Every time.  
he walks into the room  
I feel my heart go  
boom boom boom.

(Chorus) (x2)

Romeo and Juliet (x3)

There was a time,  
when I was young  
And love it felt so strong  
Now it comes back to me  
Whats going on

And I guess you could say Tenten's love life wasn't as screwed as Hinata's.


	5. Ino's Dance

**Well this time it's Ino's time to shine!!!! Oh! Right! I do not own Naruto but if I did I'd re-name it to akatsuki :P**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ino's Pov:

This time it's Ino's love life. Ino was wearing a Red dress with medium sleeves with a pink shaul. Theres cequins on the back.  
Her mask is two leafs on the sides and a bird looking face down the middle. "Well I guess there's no one left to dance with." Ino said with a sigh. "I hate getting left behind..." Gaara and Kankuro this time started to sing

Gone so Young by: I have no idea

I never dreamt it'd be this way  
I've lost any chance for me to say  
To say that I miss you, say that I love you  
Will someone please tell me I'm okay

I wasn't prepared for what's to come  
A life made of memories gone so young  
And now I'm regretting all I've done  
But in your heart know that I'm with you all along

Wherever you go, I will be waiting  
Whenever you call, I will be there  
Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright  
I'm in your heart tonight

I never thought that this could go  
And take me away from all I know  
And leave me to think I'm on my own  
But your love will take me, you were the one...

...Who sat through nights  
You held me tight  
And made sure I'm okay  
And I thank you for the love you gave to me

Wherever you go, I will be waiting  
Whenever you call, I will be there  
Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright  
I'm in your heart tonight...

Tonight...

Wherever you go, I will be waiting  
Whenever you call, I will be there  
Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright  
Wherever you go, I will be waiting  
Whenever you call, I will be there  
Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright  
And if I should fall, I know you're waiting  
And if I should call, I know you're there  
If ever you cry just know  
I'm in your heart tonight...  
I'm in your heart tonight.

"Wow, um, thanks guys...." Ino said with a sigh. "Ah-hem" Ino turned around to see who was behind her. " Would you care to dance?" "Sure" "What a drag"

Ever Ever After by: Carrie Underwood

Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
In our secretest heart, it's our favourite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too

Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away

Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you

Ever ever after  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart

Ever ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after

No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through

To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after

(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)

Oh, for ever ever after

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**this is soooooo not the end, it was just a 'happily ever after for their first begginers dance there's more to come!!!!!**


	6. Truth or Dare

**I do not own Naruto. And i HATE typing this every chapter....**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, after the beginner's ball, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Temari headed off to breakfast.(Along with the boys' they danced with the night before. But because they were wearing masks, they don't know who they danced with...) "Hey guys, what should we eat today?" Ino asked her friends. "I want a donut!!!!" Temari said with excited. "HELL NO!!!" Tenten said. "WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Temari said. "BECAUSE WE'RE EATING SOMETHING THAT ISN'T MADE FOR ONE PERSON!!!!" Tenten screamed. "Oh I never thought of that....." Temari said. All her friends around sweat-dropped. "Oh! Hey Hinata! Gaara said that he would want to go on a date with you!!!! On Kazekage's orders!!!" Temari said, again, excited. "Damn that fucking shitty dance night...." Hinata whispered. "What was that?" Ino asked. "OH! Nothing...."

*At Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, and Naruto's location.*

"That was a weird dance last night, what a drag..." Shikamaru said with a yawned. "I liked it!!!!" "Shut up Gaara...." Neji said. "Naruto are you going to keep playing kid card games the whole time at camp?" Shikamaru said. "Well, I want to screw with Hinata's love life by saying thing's to my opponent, instead of saying it really to her!!!" "Dude, that's harsh..." They all said. "Hey, wheres Gaara?" Neji asked. When they just again saw Gaara, skipping down the road to the cafeteria singing "She loooooves me!! Yeps!!!" Video taping Gaara, Neji just saw the girls. Not knowing who they were he asked the guys. (Hey this is my fanfic and I never said they knew the girls!!! But for a strange reason, they're still ninjas.) "Hey guys who are those chicks?" He asked pointing to Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Temari. "Heck if I know.." Shikamaru said. "Hey! We should fallow them!!!" Naruto said. "Sure..." They all said wondering why the hell Naruto would wanted to follow them, when they didn't even know them. "Oh, and Neji, why do carry a Camera with you?" Shikamaru asked. "So I can Black-mail people...." It was silent.

*Switched to the girl's"

"Hey guy's, what are we gonna eat REALLY!" Hinata said. "I know! How about an omelet!!!" Ino said. "Sure!!! Sounds great!" Tenten said. They started to head to the omlete shop, when Temari looked over her shoulder and saw Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. Then once again Temari, AND Gaara with Kankuro.

Some body's watching me by: Rockwell

Who's watching  
Tell me, who's watching  
Who's watching me

I'm just an average man  
With an average life  
I work from nine to five  
Hey, hell, I pay the price  
All I want is to be left alone  
In my average home  
But why do I always feel  
Like I'm in the twilight zone

And (I always feel like)  
(Somebody's watching me)  
And I have no privacy  
Whooooa-oh-oh  
(I always feel like)  
(Somebody's watching me)  
Tell me, is it just a dream

When I come home at night  
I bolt the door real tight  
People call me on the phone  
I'm trying to avoid  
But can the people on TV see me  
Or am I just paranoid

When I'm in the shower  
I'm afraid to wash my hair  
'Cause I might open my eyes  
And find someone standing there  
People say I'm crazy  
Just a little touched  
But maybe showers remind me  
Of Psycho too much  
That's why

(I always feel like)  
(Somebody's watching me)  
And I have no privacy  
Whooooa, oh-oh  
(I always feel like)  
(Somebody's watching me)  
Who's playin' tricks on me

[Instrumental Interlude]

(Who's watching me)  
I don't know anymore  
Are the neighbors watching me  
(Who's watching)  
Well, is the mailman watching me  
(Tell me, who's watching)  
And I don't feel safe anymore  
Oh, what a mess  
I wonder who's watching me now  
(Who)  
The IRS

(I always feel like)  
(Somebody's watching me)  
And I have no privacy  
Whooooa, oh-oh  
(I always feel like)  
(Somebody's watching me)  
Tell me, is it just a dream

(I always feel like)  
(Somebody's watching me)  
And I have no privacy  
Whooooa, oh-oh  
(I always feel like)  
(Somebody's watching me)  
Who's playin' tricks on me  
(Who's watching me)  
(I always feel like)  
(Somebody's watching me)  
Oooooooh  
Whooooa-oh-oh  
(I always feel like)  
(Somebody's watching me)  
So ? who can it be  
(Who's watching me)

When Tenten, Ino, and Hinata heard them singing that, they knew that every time they sang, it was about them. They guessed that someone was following them. They looked behind them to see no one there. They continued to walk. When the four friends entered the omelet shop, they ordered a ham omelet. When they finished their breakfast, they left for their first activity. It was with Kakashi. They had to go through a jungle gym. "You got to be kidding me, this looks so easy!!" Tenten said. Everyone around her sweat-dropped.

It had a jump-over mud pit, Climb through thousand sticks(all of the sticks are logs btw), a maze, if you get caught at a dead end you have to start over. A diving board with mud at the bottom. And you have to crawl through a small tunnel thats a mile long, going up, down, and side to side.

*Neji's thoughts*

This chicks fuckin' crazy!!!! Who the hell could finish this Jungle gym!

*End of Neji's thoughts*

Everyone was in swimsuits. Hinata wore a pink swimsuit with bunnies all over it. Temari wore a Top of a bathing suit and a skirt with purple circles all over it. Ino wore a Purple top and shorts. Tenten was wearing a connected swimsuit and was wearing baggy capri's over the bottom half. (for the mud parts)

After everyone tried to finish, Tenten and the girls finished. Neji thought that they were weird, (And he was jealous he didn't finish it but they did :P) so he avoided them all day, he just choice to talk about the dance last night and who he danced with was awesome. (Even though it was Tenten without him knowing :P)

The next activity was climb wall, Girl's had to pair up with boy's and the boy's had to hold the rope when the girls climb. Same goes for the girls. They were assigned partners and Tenten and Neji were the first paired up. Neji held up Tenten with the rope when she was climbing the wall. He was amazed on how she climbed the hardest wall so quickly and easily with a blind fold on. But when it was his turn, of course he climbed to the top, and of COURSE Tenten was strong enough to hold him up but, Ino asked Tenten a question about her hair, and Tenten was fixing it, so when Neji was holding on the rope and trying to jump down, he fell on the floor with a big bang.....

"HEY WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM!!! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO HOLD ON THE ROPE THE WHOLE TIME!!!!" "WELL SORRY IF I HAVE FRIENDS TO TAKE CARE OF!!!" "IT WAS FUCKING HAIR!!! IT COULD HAVE WAITED!!!" "WELL WHAT IF THERE WAS A BUG IN HER HAIR!!!" "WELL THERE WASN'T WAS THERE???!!!!" "NO BUT HER HAIR WAS A MESS!!!" Tenten and her friends all started to sing this time..

One step at a time by: Jordin Sparks

Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

[Chorus:]  
We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

[Chorus:]  
We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
On step at a time

When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
It's the faith that makes you stronger  
The only way you get there  
Is one step at a time

[Chorus:]  
Take one step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

[Chorus:]  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

With that the friends left for lunch. "How could he be so rude!!!! Damn it! I thought he was nicer...." Tenten said, sulking. "Why? Don't tell me your in LOVE!" Temari teased. " I am NOT in love!!!" "Come on Tenten! Don't make me start singing the song in Hinata's choices(another song that was in one of my other Fan fic's)!!!! That song is sooooo old new. And besides, We just sang a song.... so It'll get old quickly!!!!" "Ok fine!!! God!!! I like him, but I also like the guy I danced with last night!!!" "OOOO Love triangle, If your lucky, the guy last night might be the guy today." Hinata said. "Hey Hinata, when did you start liking love stories and stuff?" "Oh! I love doing stuff with you guys so I'm starting to like getting involved with your guys' love life!!!" Hinata said. "Oh, ok, I guess."

After lunch they had to go to gym for free time. All the girls went to paint their nails, but Tenten just painted her friends nails, not hers. "So," Tenten started. "What do you want to talk about?" All the three girls looked at each other and giggled. "Nothing," Hinata started. "We just want to play TRUTH OR DARE!!! Only one person can have one truth or dare." Everyone agreed to play. "I'll start," Temari said. "Tenten, truth or dare?" "DARE" "Ok I dare you to spill nail polish all over Neji!!!! Just take one from here that's a big bottle!!!" Tenten took a big bottle of nail polish and put it her backpack for later when she see's Neji. "Ok, your on!!! Ok, my turn, Hinata, Truth or dare?" "Truth" "Is it true you like naruto, or is it just a fluke and you really like Gaara!!" "It's a fluke...." Hinata said in a whisper only enough for her friends to here. "Ooooo" They all said. "OK THAT WAS A HELL OF A QUESTION BUT IT'S MY TURN NOW!!! Ino, truth or dare?" "Dare" "I dare you to find a scorpion and put it down in Shikamaru's pants and blame it on Tracie" (Tracie is a random girl) "OK!!!!! My turn!!! Temari truth or dare? "Dare" "I dare you to take Gaara's sandy thing and put icing in it!!!" "Ooooo that's harsh they all said. "Ok fine."

When the girls got back to their cabins they agreed to do their dares in the moring. They are now headed off to bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I got bored and I wanted to screw around with Tenten's love life a little, and don't think Neji doesn't like her any more:3 He likes her more now XD**


	7. The end of truth or dare

**Now to do what I hate the most. I do not own Naruto. If I did I would stop doing the disclaimer.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was the next morning in the girls' cabin. Ino and Hinata were playing Pokémon when they were waiting for Tenten and Temari to get out of the showers.

"WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS COMING OUT?! YOU'RE TAKING TO FUCKING TO LONG!!!" Ino screamed.

"INO'S RIGHT!!! GET YOUR SLOW ASSES OUT OF THE SHOWERS NOW!!!" Hinata joined in. "WE'RE NOT IN THE SHOWERS ANYMORE WE'RE BRUSHING OUR TEETH HOT HEADS!!!!!" Tenten screamed back. Ino and Hinata got up and walked over to the cabin's bathroom.

"Ok we're gonna take a shower. THEN we'll do our dare's…." Hinata said.

*after a long time in the shower *

"Ok NOW we'll do our dares. " Temari said.

"WITHOUT ANY SONG INTERUPTIONS!!! "

"*GASPATION*" Gaara said from the air vent. Hinata went tomato red. *Hinata's thoughts* DAMN WHY DOES HE HAVE TO POP OUT OF THE AIRVENT?! DAMN IT!!!!

When Tenten saw Hinata tomato red she knew she was embarrassed. Everyone by now noticed… EXEPT Gaara. Temari was the first one to reason.

"GAARA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN OUR CABIN!!!!! OUR CABIN IS A **GIRL'S** CABIN GOT IT?! DAMN YOU, GO BACK TO YOUR FUCKING CABIN!!!!!!!!!" Temari screamed. Gaara was scared and went back to his cabin.

"GOD, why does Gaara have to pop in at every random time, well he got one thing right, there WILL be no songs in this chapter…" Temari said.

"ANYWAYS, before we got distracted we were talking about doing our dares, well Neji is pretty easy to find, so I'll do mine first" Tenten said "DON'T FORGET TO TAKE A PICTURE!!!" Tenten reminded them.

Later Tenten found Neji leaning on a tree.

"Hey Neji…" Tenten said, her hands behind her back, trying to use all the sweetness she could possibly do.

"Yeah?" Neji said back.

"I just wanted to," Tenten took the giant bottle of nail polish and poured it all over Neji's head. Temari, in a tree above, took several pictures of it.

"I just wanted to get back at you for yelling at me!" Tenten said as she ran to the breakfast cafeteria, along with Hinata, Ino, and Temari jumping out of the tree, running after her. Neji just stood there, staring.

"Ok who's next?" Tenten asked, eating French toast.

"I'll go next" Temari said. "Who's going to take my picture of me doing my dare?"

"I will" Hinata suggested.

"Ok, I'll go get some icing." *10 minutes later*

"I GOT THE ICING!!!!!"

"STOP BEING SO FUCKING LOUD, TEMARI!!!!!!!!" Tenten screamed.

"Yeah, and you call me loud…"

"Are you gonna do your dare or what?" Tenten asked.

Temari walked up to Gaara's gourd and poured icing in it, Hinata held the bottom on the camera constantly so there were twenty pictures.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA KANKURO!!!!!!!!!!! TEMARI PUT ICING IN MY SANDY THINGY!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Gaara cried.

"It's ok Gaara… TEMARI GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND SAY SORRY TO GAARA!!!!!!" Kankuro screamed.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPPA!!!!!!!" Temari screamed back, grabbing her friends and running. "

"Ok, who's next?" Hinata asked.

"Ino's the only person who's left…" Tenten said.

"And I already got a scorpion…" Hinata said.

"Ok come on lets go find Shikamaru, the lazy ass…" Ino said.

"THERE HE IS GET HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino said screaming after Shikamaru. Ino took the scorpion and tossed in Shikamaru's pants. "WHAT'S HER FACE DID IT!!!!!"

"What's her face wasn't her name -.-" Hinata said, later in the cabin.

"I know I forgot her name."

"Ok…"

"Well I'm going to bed, see ya tomorrow guys." Tenten said.

"Night" They all said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**next I'm gonna do random stuxx XP**


	8. ALOT of songs

**I do not own Naruto...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"HEY GUYS WAKE UP I HAVE SOME EXITING NEWS!!!!" Temari sang in the morning. No one moved or heard Temari come in with the paper that she was holding her peace of paper from the camp daily. "Ok let me rephrase that, HEY GUYS GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED OR I'M GOING TO BLOW WIND OUT OF YOU!!!!!"

"GAAAAA!!!! OK WE'RE UP! WE'RE UP!" Tenten screamed.

"Hey Temari what do you have there?" Ino asked.

"We're having a talent show tonight at camp!!!!"

"Really? Sounds like fun!" Hinata said.

"So what are we doing?" Tenten asked.

"It's a singing group!"

"Wow, that's great, Temari..." Tenten said.

"Well, What should we sing?" Ino asked.

"THAT FUCKING DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW!!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW?!" Tenten screamed.

"HELLO????? CLOTHES MUCH?????" Temari said, like ti was the most obvious thing ever.

"Wow that's REALY inportant." Ino said

"Yeah right?!"

"Well, Lets go to the camp mall...." Hinata suggested.

"Well, we didn't sing AT ALL the last chapter so this chapter's going to be like a Chapter musical!"

"Wow Temari, PLEASE don't make it a musical!!!!" Tenten begged.

Perfect day By: Hoku

Sun's up  
A little after twelve  
Make breakfast for myself  
Leave the work for someone else  
People say  
They say that it's just a phase  
They tell me to act my age,  
Well I am

On this perfect day,  
Nothings standing in my way

On this perfect day,  
When nothing can go wrong

It's the perfect day,  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am

On this perfect day

Sun's down  
A little after ten  
I pick up all my friends  
In my Mercedes-Benz

Wake up  
Don't tell me it's just a dream  
'Cause when I've had enough  
You'll hear me say,  
Now don't you try to rain on my

Perfect day,  
Nothings standing in my way

On this perfect day,  
Nothing can go wrong

It's the perfect day,  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am  
On this perfect day

La la la  
La la la,  
Oh, oh

I'm in the race  
But I've already won  
(La la la)  
And getting there can  
Be half the fun  
(La la la)  
So don't stop me  
Till I'm good and done,  
Don't you try to rain on my

Perfect day  
It's the perfect day

It's the perfect day  
Nothings gonna bring me down  
I could stay, forever as I am

On this perfect day  
Nothings standing in my way,

On this perfect day,  
Nothing can go wrong

I'm in the race  
But I've already won  
And getting there can  
Be half the fun,  
So don't stop me  
Till I'm good and done,  
Don't you try to rain on my

Perfect, day  
On this perfect day  
On this perfect day

"Great, when you were singing, Temari, We already got to the mall" Tenten said

"Well I like doing a musical."

In the mall( I made a mall in the camp :P) Hinata, Temari, and Ino were trying on cloths, Tenten was giving them advice on what to wear.

"No that shirt does not go with those pants" She said, sitting on a moon chair. "Nope, start all over. Do it again. Find another match." She said. (She's gonna start a crappy song that I hate but I couldn't find any others, just skip to the bottom if you hate it,)

Start all over By: Myley Cyrus

I have to wonder if this Waves too big to ride  
Commit or not commit in such a crazy tide  
It's sooner than I thought but you called me out  
I've lost control and there's no doubt  
I'm gonna start all over

Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget  
And start all over  
Here it comes straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned  
And start all over  
I'm gonna start all over

Fantastic and romantic all a big surprise  
You've got the warning hesitation pushed aside  
It's sooner than i want but you caught my heart  
I guess I'm ready now to start  
I'm gonna start all over

[CHORUS]

[x3]  
It's so easy  
You disrupt me  
Can't complain

It's so easy  
I'm gonna start all over

[CHORUS x2]

"Wow Tenten, you picked a really crappy song for our musical chapter." Temari said.

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP WE FOUND YOU CLOTHES NOW LETS GO!!!!"

Tenten bought red hip hop pants with a red tank top. Along with red sneakers. Hinata bought a long sleeved tee with a little bunny on the front, blue baggy jeans and blue flip flops. Temari bought a shirt that had half of the top was scrunched on one shoulder and at the bottom half it had fish net, and a long skirt, all white with white flats. Ino was wearing a skirt that was purple, and tank-top with see through long sleeves.

That night the four girls were getting ready.

A night to remember by: high school musical 3

Guess now its official  
Cant back out, cant back out (no)  
Getting ready for the night of nights  
The night of nights, alright  
Don't Panic (Panic!)

Now do we have to dress up for the prom?  
Dude I don't think we have the choice  
Yeah its the night of all nights  
Gotta look just right  
Dressing to impress the boys

Do I want classic or vintage or plaid?  
Wheres the mirror?  
I think this tux is too baggy  
Too tight, it makes me look weird.

Should I go movie star glamorous, sassy or sweet?  
Don't know, but no one better wear the same dress as me  
Its the night of our nightmares  
Its the night of our dreams  
Its too late to back out of it.  
Hey, makeovers, massages.  
Don't know what a corsage is.  
Been waiting all our lives for this.

Its gonna be a night (cant wait)  
To remember (aw man)  
Come on now, big fun (alright)  
Its gonna be the night (I guess)  
To last forever (lucky us)  
Well never ever ever forget

Getting Ready, Get Getting Ready  
Getting Ready, Get, Getting Ready  
(Hey you been in there an hour man)  
So, what should I do with my hair?  
Wheres my shaver?  
Ooh, I love it.  
I look like a waiter.  
Should I fluff it?  
Its get later already should be there.

Her mother opens the door, I'm shaking inside  
Hes here, its time, the hours arrived.  
Don't know why, her fathers staring me down  
Wheres my purse? Lip gloss? Now I'm really freaking out.  
Then something changes my world  
The most beautiful girl right in front of my eyes

Its gonna be a night (Oh Yeah!)  
To remember (That's for sure)  
Come on now, big fun (Alright!)  
Its gonna be the night (Yeah tonight)  
To last forever (forever more)  
Well never ever ever forget.

Who's that girl? (Shes so fine)  
Who's that guy? (I don't recognize)  
Whos that girl? (She looks so good, yeah)  
You'll never really notice, but you probably should

Big fun, on the night of nights (alright)  
The night of nights, tonight  
Lets dance  
On the night of nights  
You know were gonna do it right

Its gonna be a night to remember  
Its gonna be the night to last forever  
Its gonna be a night to remember  
Its gonna be the night to last forever  
(Last Forever)  
Its gonna be our night (you know it)  
To remember (all time)  
Come on now, big fun (big fun)  
Its gonna be the night (love it)  
To last forever (the rest of our lives)  
Well never ever ever forget

Its gonna be our night (oh yeah)  
All together (say it loud)  
Come on now, everyone (that's right)  
Its gonna be a night (yeah tonight)  
To remember (hear the crowd)  
And never ever ever never ever ever never ever never ever ever forget!

When the girl's ended there song they were already in. (In the song it said they wanted to impress boy's. The boy's are Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara, lol, maybe even Naruto, probably not.

"First up is.... Akatsuki.........." Anko said. (as the narrator)

Pein: Lets get down to business

Deidara: To defeat, the hunt...

Pein: Did they send me daughters? When I asked for sons (picture of Itachi playing with his hair in the wind) Your the sadness bunch I've ever met, But you can bet before we're through,MR, I'll make a man out of you (drum solo) tranquil as a forest, put a fire, within, (picture of Itachi blowing fire) once you find your center, you are sure, to win (the time deidara attacked the sand village) your a spineless pale pathetic mutt, and you haven't got a clue, somehow I'll make a man out of you~

Itachi: I'm never gonna catch my breath

Kisame: Say good-bye to those who knew me

Deidara: Boy, was i a fool for ever cutting gym~

Zetsu: This guys been spared to death!

Sasori: Hope he doesn't see right through me

Tobi: Now I wish I knew how to swim~

All Akatsuki: Be a man

Deidara: Must be as swift as a raging river

All Akatsuki: Be a man

Kisame: With all of the force of a great typhoon

All Akatsuki: Be a man

Itachi: with all the strength of a raging fire

Deidara: As sirens as the dark side of the moon~

Pein: Time is racing toward us

Tobi: 'Till the hunt arrives

Pein: Heed my every order, and you might survive! Your not suited for, the rage of war, so pack up go home your through. How could I make a man out of you?

All Akatsuki: Be a man

Itachi: Must be swift as a coursing river

All Akatsuki: Be a man

Kisame: With all of the force of a great typhoon

All Akatsuki: Be a man

Itachi: with all the strength of a raging fire

Deidara: As sirens as the dark side of the moon~

All Akatsuki: Be a man

Itachi: Must be swift as a coursing river

All Akatsuki: Be a man

Kisame: With all of the force of a great typhoon

All Akatsuki: Be a man

Itachi: with all the strength of a raging fire

Deidara: As sirese as the dark side of the moon~

Make a man out of you From: Mulan

"Wow......" everyone said.

"If you think that was bad, look at the pamphlet, they have more songs." Temari said.

"It's not that it's weird because it's BAD, It's weird because it's GOOD!!!!" Tenten said.

"Well we better get up there, it's our turn...." Hinata said.

"DAMN IT ALL!!! I FUCKING DON'T WANT TO GO UP THERE!!! IT'LL BE LIKE A LIVING HELL!!!" Ino said.

Wanna be By: spice girls

Hinata: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Hinata: Yo! I'll you what me want I want, what I really really want

Ino: So tell me what you want, what you really really want

Hinata: I'll you what me want I want, what I really really want

Ino: So tell me what you want, what you really really want

Hinata: I wanna wanna wanna really really zigga zigga ah~

Temari: If you want my future, forget my past

Hinata: If you want to get with me, better make it fast~

Tenten: Now don't go waisting, my precious time~

Ino: Get your act together, we could be just fine!

Hinata: Yo! I'll you what me want I want, what I really really want

Ino: So tell me what you want, what you really really want

Hinata: I'll you what me want I want, what I really really want

Ino: So tell me what you want, what you really really want

Hinata: I wanna wanna wanna really really zigga zigga ah~

Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari: IF you wanna be my lover you have got get with my friends! Make it last forever, Friendship never ends~IF you wanna be my lover you have got to give, takin is to easy, but that's the way it is~

Temari: So watchya think about that? Now you know how I feel~

Hinata: Say you can handle my love are you for real?

Tenten: I won't be hasty~ I'll give you a try,

Ino: If you really bug me then I'll say good-bye!

Hinata: Yo! I'll you what me want I want, what I really really want

Ino: So tell me what you want, what you really really want

Hinata: I'll you what me want I want, what I really really want

Ino: So tell me what you want, what you really really want

Hinata: I wanna wanna wanna really really zigga zigga ah~

Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari: IF you wanna be my lover you have got get with my friends! Make it last forever, Friendship never ends~IF you wanna be my lover you have got to give, takin is to easy, but that's the way it is~

Tenten: SO here's a story from A to Z you wanna get with me you have to listen carefully, we go M in a place it likes it in your face we go G like MC likes lies in like an easy V doesn't come for free. she's the real me, And as for me? HA You'll see.

Temari, Hinata, and Ino: Slam your body down and wind is all around

Temari, Hinata, and Ino: Slam your body down and wind is all around

Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari: IF you wanna be my lover you have got get with my friends! Make it last forever, Friendship never ends~IF you wanna be my lover you have got to give, takin is to easy, but that's the way it is~

Ino: If you wanna be my lover

Tenten and Temari: You gotta you gotta you gotta

Hinata and Ino: Stomp Stomp Stomp Stomp

Taemari, Hinata, and Ino: Slam your body down and wind is all around

Temari, Hinata, and Ino: Slam your body down and wind is all around

Tenten: Huh, huh,huh,huh

Temari, Hinata, and Ino: Slam your body down and wind is all around

Tenten: Slam you body down and Ziga ziga ah~

Temari, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata: IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER!!!!

As Temari, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata got off the stage, Tenten got a glimpse of the boy's doing something.

*Boy's location*

"Wow!!! They were really good!!! Don't you agree, Neji?!" Naruto said. "Neji's still sulking because he was beat by a girl." Gaara said. "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!! THEY BEAT YOU TO!!!" "No, I didn't do it :P" Gaara said.

"Ok Next is Akastuki again.." Anko said.

. Itachi: I am a super star with a big big house and a big big car! I am a Super star and I don't care who you are. I am a super star with a big big house and a big big car! I am a Super star and I don't care who you are

*Chibi rave*

Sasori, Zetzu, and Deidara: AH!!!

Kakuzu: I got lots of money!! I'm a superstar!!! My life's very funny funny that's how cool I am!

Itachi: Have you seen my car? I know a lot of people! I'm a superstar! Every body knows me! I';m a superstar!

Deidara: I got a plane( i got a plane)

Kisame: I love to sing!

Itachi: I love to sing!

Kisame: They know my name!!!

Itachi: They know my name!!! And I just want you to know!!! I am a super star with a big big house and a big big car! I am a Super star and I don't care who you are. I am a super star with a big big house and a big big car! I am a Super star and I don't care who you are!!!

*Chibi rave*

Sasori, Zetzu, and Deidara: AH!!!

Kisame: I got a big frail, I'm a super star! I really like to party, and that's how cool I am! I love alot of women.(talking about deidara, looking woman yelling at him, telling him "I'LL KILL YOU BITCH!! UN!!!!) I'm a super star! I got frail, that's how cool I am!

Itachi: I got a plane!

Kisame: I got a plane

Itachi: I like to sing

Kisame: I like to sing!

Itachi and kisame: You know my name!

Itchi: And I want you to know! I am a super star with a big big house and a big big car! I am a Super star and I don't care who you are. I am a super star with a big big house and a big big car! I am a Super star and I don't care who you are

(pictures of the akatsuki)

Sasori, Zetzu, and Deidara: AH!!!

Itachi: I got voices i got sing! Love it when you say my name! Love to party, I am naughty, treaty as in EVERYBODY!!!

Kisame: I got muscles I'm a star, jealousy will kiss my butt, I'm so fly I make me cry, cross my heart and hope to die!!!!!!!!!

Itachi: I am a super star with a big big house and a big big car! I am a Super star and I don't care who you are. I am a super star with a big big house and a big big car! I am a Super star and I don't care who you are

"Ok, now for the ending!!!! Akatsuki AND Tenten, Temari, Ino, and Hinata"

Fought the Law By: Green day

Pein: Breaking rocks in the hot sun  
Temari and Tobi: I fought the law and the law won  
Itachi and Hinata: I fought the law and the law won  
Kakuzu: I needed money 'cause I had none  
Ino and Deidara: I fought the law and the law won  
Kasame and Tenten: I fought the law and the law won

Pein: I miss my baby and I feel so sad  
Ino and Sasori: I guess my race is run  
Pein: well she is the best girl that i ever had  
Temari and Zetzu: I fought the law and the law won  
Konan and Tenten: I fought the law and the law won

Tenten: Robbin' people with a six gun  
Deidara and Itachi: I fought the law and the law won  
Ino and Temari: I fought the law and the law won  
Ino and Tobi: I miss my baby and I miss my fun  
Hinata and Hidan: I fought the law and the law won  
Kakuzu and Hinata: I fought the law and the law won

Temari and Konan: I miss my baby and i feel so sad  
Tobi and Temari: I guess my race is run  
Pein and Konan: Well she is the best girl that I ever had  
Tobi and Tenten: I fought the law and the law won  
Hidan and Sasori: I fought the law and the

every one: I fought the law and the law won (x7)  
everyone: I fought the law and the law won

After the *Talent show* they announced the winners off the song contest (Kinda obvios who won) It was *I fought the law* (DAAAAAHHHHH) All the girl's were exited they couldn't sleep. But they had to.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for so much songs!!!!!**


	9. End of the songs, All about Akatsuki

**I do not own Naruto**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day at Ninja Camp, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari were in line to get breakfast.

"Hey guys, I'm pretty sick of singing all the time...." Temari said.

"THEN SHUT THE HELL UP AND STOP SINGING THEN!!!!!" Tenten screamed.

"You know what, we don't any thing exiting to do so this chapter's going to be about the akatsuki...." Hinata said. "Now that you mention it I wonder what they do...." Tenten said.

*Akatsuki location*

"Itachi un!!! Have you seen my twin?" Deidara called out.

" FOR THE LAST FREAKIN TIME, YOU DON'T HAVE A FUCKIN TWIN!!!!"

"HEY I WANT TO EAT- I MEAN MEET YOUR TWIN!!!" Zetsu said, licking his lips.

"Hey if you have a twin, I can make A puppet out of her..." Sasori said, polishing his outer-shell of his puppet.

"HEY!!!! HAS ANYONE SEEN MY PAPER?!" Konan said looking all over for her special origami paper.

"Teeheehee" Hidan and Kisame said eating her special origami paper.

"HEY KONAN I FOUND THEM!!!! BECAUSE TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!!

"REALLY?! WHERE ARE THEY!!!" Konan said, with glee.

"IN KISAME AND HIDAN'S BELLY!!!!" Tobi said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT DOING THERE!!!!"

"THEY'RE EATING THEM :3" Tobi said, still happy.

"WHAT THE ****ING **** WAS THAT FOR YOU *****!!!!! I'M GOING TO ****ING KILL TO TOBI!!!!! THEN I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU ****ING LIFE A LIVING ****!!!!!" Hidan screamed after Tobi.

"OH COME ON HIDAN!!!!! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!!!"

"HIDAN SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!! STOP TEACHING TOBI NEW FUCKING SWEAR WORDS!!!!" Deidara said, over hearing them when he and Itachi were talking about his *twin*.

"HEY WHO THE **** IS SWEARING NOW YOU ***** YOUR SUCH A ****ING ***!!!!" Hidan screamed back.

"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!! IF YOU DON'T YOU BETTER GIVE ME MONEY!!!!!(Ooooo money +.+) Kakuzu said, loving the mention of money.

"WELL HIDAN AND KISAME YOU BETTER BOTH GET ME KNEW FUCKING SPECIAL ORIGAMI PAPER OR I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU BOTH DIE!!!!" Konan said.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Pein said coming into the room.

"IT'S NOT ****ING FAULT THE ***** OF A TOBI ****ING TOLD ON ME!!!! TOBI YOUR SUCH AN ***!!!!!'" Hidan screamed.

"Hidan shut the hell up!!!!" Zetsu screamed.

"DEIDARA WANT TO GO TO AN ALL NIGHT ELMO PUPPET SHOW !!!!! +.+" Sasori screamed with excitement.

"HEY WANT TO GO TO AN ART SHOW, UN?!" Deidara screamed to Tobi.

"Tobi wants a new mask" Tobi screamed randomly.

"Here Tobi i have new mask for you (hee hee hee)" Deidara said.

"YAY!!! TOBI HAS NEW MASK!!!!!" Tobi screamed.

"(Tee hee hee)" Diedara said as he exploded Tobi's mask he made for him.

"HEY KONAN ***** DO THE LAUNDRY WOMEN!!!!" Hidan teased.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?! I MAID!!!!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU!!!!!" Pein said.

"And that's what we do in our cave here!!!!" Tobi explained to Tenten, Temari, Ino, and Hinata.

"Wow, I'm sorry I asked...." Tenten said.

"Well it's true...." Itachi said randomly in the background.

" SHUT THE HELL UP!!!! YOUR NOT IN THIS ****ING SCENE!!!!" Hidan screamed.

"YOU NOT IN IT EITHER UN!!!!!"

"WOULD YOU GUYS EVER SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Sasori screamed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP IT'S OUR SCENE NOW SO GET THE HELL OUT OF IT!!!" Temari said back at the Akatsuki members.

(If you don't get it, Tenten asked Tobi what the did and all the Akatsuki members screaming at each other was him explaining what they did yesterday. And Akastuki members start randomly popping up.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked the chapter! I wanted to do a chapter about the Akatsuki's so this is what I did XD. And there will be no more songs :X


	10. one more, and 10's date

**I do not own Naruto....**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"LIKE OMFG!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!! IT'S LIKE CAMP LOVE!!!!! NORMALLY I WOULD SING ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE BUT THAT'S SO OLD NEWS!!!!!" Temari screamed with thrill. Neji had FINALLY asked Tenten out.

" SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SCREAM?!"

"BECAUSE IT'S SOOOOO EXITING!!!!! I AM SO TELLING KONAN!!!!"

"Wait Temari, your friends with Konan." Hinata questioned.

"Yeah, we don't want her to be left out so she's our friend. We also get phones just to call her and tell her this is an Tenten x Neji Fan fiction." Ino said.

"ANYWAYS, I don't want to talk about why or how were in a fan fic-" Tenten was cut off when Temari started talking.

"Yeah she wants to talk to Konan and tell her EVERYTHING on her new love life!!!" Temari said as she held out the phone.

*long time after Tenten explained to Konan what happened*

"NO way!!!!! Your gonna have an awesome love life girl!!! Unless Temari's still there, then its a living-" Konan was cut off on the phone because the background sound got to loud. It was Hidan fighting with Tobi.

"Tobi get the **** back here"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO!!!! Sorry about that, Tobi stole Hidans scythe. Well see you later! get back to me with the 411 k? BY!!" As Tenten hung up the phone they were going to the cafeteria.

"Anyways, I can't beleive your going on a date with Neji!!!!!" Temari screamed.

"Shut up!!!!" Tenten said back.

"Yeah, i mean you are dating my cousin...." Hinata said in a quite voice.

"Noooooo" They all said.

"OOOO!!!!! EEPS!!!! SEE MY TWINS HERE! MY TWIN'S HERE!!!! SEE?! I TOLD YOU ITACHI!!!!!" Deidara, yet again, squealing.

"She doesn't look anything like you..." Itachi said looking at Hinata. "She looks more like me...."

"Wrong one un......" Deidara said, making Itachi turn his head toward Ino. "THAT ONE EEEPS!!!!"

"No I still don't think she looks like you..." Itachi said. "I think he looks more like a barf bag..." Itachi said. (His eyes are still bad from the time he fought Kakashi.)

"WHAT?! NOOOOOO!!!! HE LOOKS LIKE AN AWESOME GIRL VERSION OF THE AWESOME GUY IN THE WORLD!!!!!"

"Kisame? No he's not awesome, people just say that...."

"NO NOT KISAME!!!!! ME YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!"

"I still think he's ugly..."

"IT'S A GIRL UN!!!!!"

"GUYS ****ING LEAVE ****ING NOW!!!!!! WERE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE IN THIS ****ING SCENE!!!!!" Hidan screamed at them, along with Kakuzu, Konan, Zetzu, Kisame, and Tobi. Kisame dragged them both out of the cafeteria.

"Wow.... That was random...." Tenten said.

"Yeah, but don't mind them!!!! We need to focus on your date tonight!!!!" Temari said in front of Tenten's face.

"WAIT!!!! WHEN THE HELL DID HE EVER ASKED ME TO A FUCKING DATE!!!!"

"Wow Tenten, I think your related to Hidan.... ANYWAYS, he didn't ask you, YOU asked him!!!!"

"WAIT!!!!!!!! I NEVER ASKED HIM OUT ON A DATE!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well, you as in us..." Hinata interrupted.

"Hey that was my line" Ino said.

"Oh!! And don't worry!!! You won't be alone on you date!!! They're are plenty of people, here at camp, that will be on dates!!!' Temari continued.

"Really? Like who?"

"Well, there's Sakura. (omg! Sakura's first time in this story!!!) With Sasuke, Kankuro stalking some random chick... Us, and some other people here at camp...."

"WAIT!!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU FUCKING MEAN 'US'?!!! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS GOING?!"

"I swear, after we're done with camp I'm going to check if you related to Hidan, But yes we are going to spy on you on your date."

"TEMARI!!!! THAT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A SECRET!!!!" Ino yelled.

*night time*

Ino told Tenten who they were going out with and when the date was. "Ok, I'm going with Shikamaru" She started. Ino was doing Tenten's hair when Temari and Hinata were looking for a dress.

"Hinata's going with Gaara, And Temari is just going to spy with Naruto, NOT AS A DATE LOOKING WAY!!!!! She's going to be wearing freakishly weird binoculars and a drench coat.... BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!!!! We need to make you perfect!!!!!" Ino continued.

*At a random restaurant*

"Yo" All boy's said except Naruto.

"Remember do not let your eye off Neji and Tenten!!!!!" Temari ordered.

"Right..."

"So...." Tenten said as she sat down with Neji.

"How did you manage to complete the Jungle gym?"

"Huh? Oh! That was easy, you just have to be flexible, then it's pretty much easy as 123!" Tenten said with a thumbs up. "Anyways, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Are you getting this on tape???" Gaara asked Hinata.

"Oh hell yeah!!!!"

"This is so boring i wish they would do something exciting..." Temari said.

"DID SOMEONE SAY EXCITING?!!!" ITACHI SCREAMED.

I'd lie. By: Taylor swift

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs

And.. I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He likes to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long  
He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

And I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He likes to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He stands there then walks away  
My God if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you...

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He likes to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie

"WHAT THE HELL?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE DONE SINGING SONGS!!!!!!" Tenten screamed.

"We lied, bad habit..." Deidara said. "OH EEPS!!! IT'S MY TW-"

"Lets go...." Konan said dragging the members of Akatsuki.

"Wow that was so random, I'm going to stop this chapter so nothing else randomly happens," Hinata said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lol. NOW It's the last song, swear....**

**-please review, haven't got to much of them.-**


	11. Fan girls arrive

**I do not own Naruto**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You know what, I think it's been getting boring in this fan fic" Hinata said.

"How about we add fan girls?" Temari suggested.

"Well it might be better Than Tenten's date. I mean it was so boring, It was more boring than watching Chouji eat!!!!" Ino said.

"Well, than it's decided!!!! We'll add Fangirls!!!!" Tenten said.

*In Fanfiction head quarters*

*Hey how did you-* A random guy started but Tenten knocked him out, by hitting his pressure point in his neck. (NEVER EVER HIT THAT PRESSURE POINT!!!!! IT'S THE BLOOD SACKY THING IN THE NECK -.-)

"Ok, So here's the computers And lets type the fan girls in."

"This is getting confusing, lets just skipped skip to the part when the fangirl super stars get to camp...." Hinata said.

*Pink limo's arriving at camp*

Sally, The captain of the cheerleaders squad. Not a ninja. Goes to a normal school. Age 12, Blonde hair down her back. Liz, Not a very good ninja, probably more useless than Sakura. Tiffany, Age 12 brown pony tails, A very horrible ninja. (I'm just making this stuff up as i go......) Sidney, Trying to be the best ninja of all times but is failing poorly. Age 12, purple hair that is 19 inches long.

"Welcome to ca-" Tenten started but got cut off by Sally.

"Um, don't talk to us, just tell us who those boy's are" She said poining at Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. (Naruto playing the DS Pokemon diomand.)

"Oh them, The one with long hair is Neji, The one playing Ds is Naruto. The red head is Gaara. And the lazy one is Shikamaru.

"Ok what ever, and rember, NEVER talk to me, or even LOOK at me again..." Sally said walking torwards the boys', along with Liz, Tiffany, and Sidney.

"WHY THAT BITCH!!!! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HER UNTIL SHE FUCKING DIES!!!! DAMN HER!!!!!!" Tenten screamed, trying to wiggle free from Ino and Temari's grips.

"We all hate her. We can't even believe she even got any friends in the first place...." Hinata said looking toward them.

"I think she's flurting with Neji..." Temari said, looking where Hinata was.

"SHE'S WHAT?!!!!!" Tenten screamed.

"OK DON'T LET HER GO EVEN IF SHE THREATENS YOU!!!!!" Temari screamed to Ino.

"DAMN IT!!!!! LET ME FUCKING GO!!!! I'M GONNA KILL HER TILL SHE FUCKING DIES!!!!!"

"I SWEAR TENTEN!!!!! YOU ARE SOOOOO RELATED TO HIDAN!!!!!" Temari said.

"Did some one fucking call me?" Hidan said, popping from behind the limo.

"HIDAN, GET THAT SALLY GIRL FUCKING AWAY FROM NEJI!!!!!" Tenten screamed.

"CHICK!!!! I'M FUCKING NOT GONNA TAKE FUCKING BITCHY ORDERS' FROM YOU BITCH!!!!"

"OH NO!!! I'M LOOSING GRIP!!!!!" Ino yelled to Temari, but it was too late. Tenten already was racing toward Hidan for calling her a bitch.

"I AM SO KILLING YOU FOR CALLING ME A BITCH YOU FUCKING RETARD!!!!!"

"HEY SHOULDN'T YOU BE KILLING THAT FUCKING BITCH TALKING TO YOU BOY FRIEND?!" Hidan screamed, trying to get away from Tenten.

"Oh, good point...." Tenten said and ran off to Sally.

"What do YOU want?" Sally said, holding on to Neji's arm.

"Why are you holding my cousins arm???" Hinata asked.

"What your cousins with him?! Neji-kun! You never told me you had an Idiot for a cousin!!!" Sally cried.

"OH THAT'S IT YOU BITCH I'M GONNA FUCKIN-" Tenten was cut off from Hinata picking up Sally and throwing her across the grass.

"THAT'S IT BITCH!!!! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!!!! NO ONE AND I SAY NO ONE EVER CALLS ME AN IDIOT YOU HERE YOU FUCKING BITCH THAT HAS NO ***** LIFE BECAUSE SHE HAS TO ********* GO TO ****!!!!!!!!!" Hinata screamed, she even scared her friends. But unlike Hinata's freinds, the Akatsuki were cheering Hinata on for trying to kill Sally.

"WOOT!!!!! GO HINATA!!!!! SHOW THAT IDIOT WHO'S BOSS UN!!!!!" Deidara screamed.

"KILL HER LIKE NO TOMORROW!!!!..... THAN TAKE HER WALLET!!!!!" Kakuzu screamed as well.

"SEE IF SHE TASTES GOOD!!!!" Zetsu screamed along with deidara and kakuzu.

"KILL THAT UGLY BARF BAG!!!!!! HE'S NOT WORTH LIVING!!!!!!" Itachi cheered, really horrible eye sight by now.

"KILL THAT ****ING *****!!!!! SHE'S SUCH A ***** ****ING ****!!!!!

"HIDAN STOP SWEARING DAMN IT!!!!!" Konan yelled.

"KILL HER THAN SEND HER TO ME SO I CAN MAKE A PUPPET OUT OF HER!!!!!!

*after the cheering stopped, and after Hinata maintained herself...*

"Wow Hinata, I never saw you like that before..." Temari said, them in their cabin getting ready for bed.

"Well I don't really like people making fun of me..."

"We could tell" Ino said.

"Well good nigh-" Temari said but got cut off by Ino.

"WAIT!! I JUST SAW THOSE BITCHS HOLDING ON TO GAARA, SHIKAMARU, NARUTO, AND NEJI'S ARM!!!!! ARE THEY SHEETING ON US!!! EXCEPT NARUTO!!!!!" Ino yelled.

"DAMN THEM!!!!!! I AM SO KILLING THEM!!!!" Tenten said.

"So are you saying the rest of this story is going to be pranks and mean things to the new girls?" Hinata said.

"Um not really... Most of this story is going to be cut in half because of un nesassary violence...." Ino said.

"Well now GOOD NIGHT!!!!" Temari said. And off to nighty night world they go!!!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hoped you liked the chapter!!!! It's not really Gonna be pranks and stuff.... And it's not gonna be cut in half because of un nesassary violence either.....**

**-please Review-**


	12. ending

**I do not own naruto.....**

**I AM DONE MAKING THIS FAN FICTION!!!!!**

**No ones reading them anyways so.....**

**Bye bye to this story!!!!!!**

**you can still read it, I'm not gonna erase it, considering that you reading this.... maybe.....**

**SO SAY GOOD BYE TO THE REST OF THE STORY.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
